True Love's Healing Touch
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Inspired by seeing Joe with Quinn. Joe ends up finding his calling in physical therapy and his new patient is the one person he never expected anything bad to happen to, his best friend Amber. They've harbored feelings for each other but Amber has a little secret; she's getting married. Will Joe lose his only chance to win Amber or will they open their hearts?
1. Prolouge

In a flash; it seems like everything can come crashing down around you. Sometimes; it can lead one to questioning choices that have been made and you often wonder if you ever made the right choice. I never once questioned my choice of love until I came face to face with the one I had secretly had a crush on for a long time. My name is Amber Rosaline Goolsby and this is how I discovered the healing touch of true love.


	2. Chapter 1

"Amber; time to get up" came the voice of my fiancé, Wesley Montgomery. I groaned and replied "Go away Wes. I don't want to go anywhere today." I finally pulled the covers over my head and said "Come back later." "Amber Rosaline Goolsby; you cannot stay locked up in your room, feeling sorry for yourself. The accident wasn't your fault. It was the fault of the tech people. Now; I recall that you have your first physical therapy session today at 2pm and I was planning to take you for a romantic lunch at 12:30pm. I have reservations at our favorite place" Wes told me. "You mean that really nice Italian café" I asked, lowering the covers. "Yes; I mean Taste of Italy" Wes replied. "Get me to the shower" I asked, holding my arms up.

Wes carried me into the bathroom and helped me. I still wasn't happy and looking at myself in this chair just lowered my self esteem. You're probably wondering how I even ended up like this. I briefly glanced in to the bedroom and saw the pictures of me from my last Nationals competition in high school. We had a vintage theme and our vintage song had been 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light'. My dad had been so proud of me that night. The picture next to that was taken hours before the accident that ended my promising career.

_Flashback 3 weeks ago_

_It was the final rehearsals for the showcase at the American Ballet Academy. I was so excited about it because this was my chance to get into the higher divisions which was one step closer to principal. I was on stage with my group, working out some final movement and final revision on some movements that didn't look good on stage. I was getting ready for my big solo when we all heard a creaking sound._

_I had just started on the duet with my partner. Wes was in the audience and he was nodding along with the counts. He and I stayed late in the studio many nights to work on the dance and my partner would learn his part the next day. The creak was heard again just as I was going into a turn. All of a sudden; a light fixture came crashing down, pinning my legs and lower back. "Get me out of here" I called. Everyone was on the stage trying to get me out. The light was finally off and I realized I couldn't feel my legs. "Baby; I can't move" I said, holding Wes' hand. "We've got an ambulance on the way Amber" the director told me. _

_Ten minutes later; I was being hauled out in an ambulance with Wes by my side. I was glad I didn't have to wear one of those horrid neck braces but they did have me sitting upright for support. The ride to the hospital was silent and I waited as the medics moved me into the emergency room bay. "I'm scared Wes. What if I never dance again" I said, looking at him as we waited in the room. "You will dance Amber but even if you don't; you are a talented actress and have the voice of an angel. You will always be able to be command the stage" Wes replied. "Will I really" I asked. "Yes Amber; you were made for the stage" Wes replied, kissing my forehead. _

_It seemed like we were at the hospital forever but the doctor finally told me that I was temporarily paralyzed and had already gotten me a therapist. My instructor came by before I left and told me they would hold my place until I would dance again. I vowed that I would be dancing again and I would one day become a principal dancer. We and I had finally agreed to head back to Lima so I could heal._

Back to present

I snapped out of my memory as Wes said "Come on and let's get you dressed." I soon had a red tank top and black yoga pants on along with my red and black sneakers. Wes had managed to put my hair in a nice braid and I smiled. He had watched his mom do it so many times for herself. He finally had me in my chair and I wheeled myself down the hall and to the lift. Wes was beside me every step of the way and we got out the door. I grabbed my I-pad out of my purse and set the security system

Wes placed me in the seat and then he put my chair in the back of the car. "Ready for lunch" he asked. "Yes please; I'm really hungry" I answered. He chuckled and backed out of the driveway. I looked out the window and listened to the radio. I had no idea what was about to happen or who I'd see again.


	3. Chapter 2

Joe's P.O.V

I had just finished an appointment with Shane Tinsley, who was recovering from an injured knee in a football game. He had married my friend, Mercedes Jones. I remembered singing with her on Valentine's Day along with Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray. Quinn and I became friends after she was in a car accident during senior year Regionals. I had eventually encouraged her and Sam to talk and get back together. Sam was now a special education teacher and Quinn was the new cheerios coach when Coach Sue had retired. I missed my friends from New Directions but there was someone I really missed. Her name is Amber Goolsby and she has always been my best friend.

Amber was my dance partner at every competition and she's always had tons of talent. Just before we graduated was when I found she would be at the American Ballet Academy. "Hey Joe; you've got a patient at 2pm" Tina called, snapping me out of my thoughts. Tina had been on New Directions as well and both she and Mike had become successful. Mike had come back as a dance teacher part time and worked with me as well. They had married a year ago plus she was now five months pregnant. "Thanks Tina; I take it you left the files on my desk" I asked, washing my hands. "Yes Joe" she answered, rubbing her stomach. I went into my office to find out about my next patient but I had no idea what I was in for.

I sat down and read the chart and right away; I was shocked. The name on the top of the chart was Amber Goolsby. I found out that a stage light had collapsed, pinning Amber which cause paralysis. I couldn't believe that I was going to see Amber again but this wasn't how I imagined seeing her again. I finally got up and got my table and room ready. There was one thing I hadn't admitted and that was the fact that I was in love with Amber. I prayed maybe that I could finally find the courage to tell her before I lost her for good.

Amber's P.O.V

Wes pulled up to the therapy building and got a nice, close shady parking place. "Did you enjoy lunch sweetheart" he asked. "Yes and that half hour gave me good time to settle" I replied. "Okay; that's good. Now; do you need to use the restroom before therapy" Wes asked. "Yes I do" I answered. "Alright; hold on and I'll get you out" Wes said, getting out and getting my chair out. He came around, got me in my chair, and helped me get settled. "You go on to the restroom and I'll get you checked in" Wes said, closing the car door. "Thanks sweetness" I replied, wheeling myself inside and to the closest bathroom. I got in, did what I needed, and got back in my chair. I got up to the front desk and saw Tina, adjusting a pillow that was behind her. "Bad back this morning" I asked.

"It comes and goes with being five months" Tina replied, turning so I could see her. My eyes fell upon her swollen stomach and I said "Congratulations Tina; you and Mike will make wonderful parents." "Thanks Amber. Now; what's the status between you and Wes" she asked. I simply held my hand out and showed her the ring. "What are you two going to do for the ceremony" she asked. "It's probably going to be small and a cookout for the reception" I replied before asking "You will be coming, won't you?" "Mike and I wouldn't miss it for anything provided I'm not close to going into labor" Tina replied with a chuckle before having to answer the phone. She finally told me "Go on down the hall and wait in room three." "Thanks Tina" I said and I turned to Wes and told him "You had best be getting ready for your audition tonight. I want you to get a role in 'Grease' for the summer."

"Yes love" Wes replied, kissing my hand. I finally rolled to the back and into the open door that was marked with a three. The room didn't have much in it but a clock on the wall, a sink for hand washing, and a long table. It wasn't like an exam table in a regular doctor's office. I sat in the center of the room near the table, reading the scene that I was auditioning with. I got caught up in reading that I was startled when the door opened. I caught my breath only to nearly lose it again when I saw Joe Hart walk in. "Joe; you're my therapist" I said, kind of shocked. "This isn't awkward, is it Amber" he asked, sitting the clipboard and a pack down. "No; of course not Joe; this just wasn't the situation I had in mind to see you again" I answered. "I know Amber. I'm sorry about what happened but we'll see about getting you out of that chair once more. Now; could I get your vitals just to start and then see if we can work any feeling back into your legs" he asked. "I'm at your mercy" I replied.

I let him get my vitals and take them down in my chart before he asked "Can you put your arms around my neck?" I did as he asked and he got me out of the chair and on to the table. I put my head on the pillow and let Joe do what he needed to do. He moved my legs slowly, starting at my feet and I couldn't feel anything at all. I knew the stretching was to help but I couldn't feel the movement and it was most frustrating even though I knew the healing process would take time. "Joe; hold on. I've got to switch hands I'm laying on" I said, moving my numb left hand out from behind my head. "Okay Amber" he replied, continuing to slowly circle my ankles slowly.

We continued talking for awhile until Joe saw my left hand and said "That's a beautiful ring Amber." "Thank you" I answered before adding "My fiancé gave it to me." "Fiancé" Joe asked, stopping in his tracks. "You heard me correctly. Is something wrong" I asked in reply. "Only that I fear I might be too late to tell you the truth. I just don't know if it would change your mind" Joe answered, helping me sit up. "What truth is that" I asked.

"Only the fact that I've been in love with you for awhile Amber; I knew it when we first met in playgroup at the age of the four. Well at that age; I thought you were really pretty. The love didn't come until high school freshman year" Joe replied. "Why didn't you say something" I asked. "I didn't want to because I was scared of what you would say" Joe answered. Now I had no idea what to say.


	4. Chapter 3

For awhile it was silent between Joe and myself. "Did you really just admit that you love me" I asked, just sitting on the table. "Yes Amber; I've been crazy about you" Joe answered. We looked at each other for a moment and then he moved a loose strand of my raven black hair before kissing me passionately. I kissed back but stopped and said "Joe; wait a moment. I love you but I'm engaged." "I know Amber and I wish we could be together and you made a promise to the one marrying you" Joe replied. "I could still change my mind Joe. I'm not getting married for another few months" I told him.

"I know you could change your mind Amber but what about how your fiancé would feel if you left him" Joe asked. "Can I confide something in you" I asked. He nodded and I continued "I know that something isn't right between me and Wes but he won't tell me about it. I have a feeling he's trying to forget someone else." Joe sat me back in my chair and answered "You should talk to him about it then" as we headed toward the door. "I will talk to him Joe but promise me one thing. Will you wait for me if things fall out between me and Wes" I asked, looking at him.

"Of course I'll wait Amber. You're really the only girl that I have ever carried any feelings for. You showed me what love really means. Now; on the note of your next appointment, I'll see you again tomorrow at the same time and for that matter; all the time until you're walking again" Joe told me. I nodded and he knelt down to give me a hug before opening the door and I wheeled myself out to where Wes was waiting. "Ready to go audition babe" Wes asked, getting up from the chair. "Yeah; I'm ready Wes. Let's go show the directors what we're made of" I replied.

"I know you two will make the show" Tina commented. "Isn't Mike doing choreography" I asked. "Yes; he is and we've been listening to the soundtrack for the last month and a half" Tina replied. "I'm sure that has made the baby active" I told her. "Oh; yes it has Amber which I hope means Mike and I will have a little performer" Tina told me. "Well; I'll be back in here tomorrow at the same time" I said as Wes wheeled me out of the building. We got out to the car and Wes got me in the car before folding my chair and putting it in the back. "Have you decided what part you really want" I asked. "I'd kind of like a really goofy role but I'd probably like one of the T-birds except Kenicke or Danny. I don't think I'm vocally strong enough still for a role like that" Wes replied. "You don't know until you try but I know you'll be great with whatever role you get" I told him before we finally decided it was time get some supper before heading to the theatre for auditions.

We finally stopped at our favorite soda shop because that was five minutes from the theatre plus it was the first place he and I had ever gone when we began dating. It was also where he and I had gotten engaged after he got all of our friends together and made a dance number before he proposed. Silently; I thought about what Joe and I had discussed and I really had to think about how I was going to talk to Wes about where he and I stood. Until I made that decision; I wasn't going to say anything yet. We finally ate, paid, and then headed to the theatre. I could only hope that I would figure out what last name I would take. Would it be Montgomery or Hart?


End file.
